


Paladins Smut / One-Shots

by heavenlycelestials



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, This is terrible, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycelestials/pseuds/heavenlycelestials
Summary: Paladins smuts / one-shots etc, requests are open, I guess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut or some shit, it's terrible idk

This is all Paladins smut, enjoy idk


	2. I've Missed You || Strix x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate this, idk, hope you like it lmfao

“No one died, so I’d count that as a success!”

“I wouldn’t.” A voice whispered from behind you, startling you slightly.

You smiled and slapped the mans arm as he wrapped it around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder as you carried on speaking on the phone.

After about five minutes, you finally hung up and Strix spun you around, pushing you against the worktop as he pressed his lips against yours. He wasn’t too rough, but it wasn’t particularly gentle either.

“I’ve missed you.” his voice was husky and low as he spoke between the kisses he was bombarding you with.

His hands pushed up your waist, lifting your shirt in the process, but before his hands ventured any further you pushed him away.

“Really? I think it’s a bit early in the morning for that.” you chuckled, slapping the top of his hand playfully.

Strix looked up the clock that hung above the table, noticing it read 08:07, he turned back and shrugged,  
“Well, I’ve been away for a long time, plus it could be a lot earlier.”

He smiled slightly as his hands rushed up under your top, his thumb and finger tugging on your nipple already, making you whimper quietly as your forehead rested against his broad shoulder. Strix grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor, and before you could protest his lips were latching around your other nipple. You arched your back as his other hand went back to tugging the nipple it was before, while he lightly squeezed your breast simultaneously.

“Strix, I have to work soon…” you muttered, your hand running through his hair as he just shrugged in response. 

You pulled his hair so his head came up to yours, and he looked at you with amusement in his eyes, placing a few light kisses across your neck as his right hand trailed lightly down the middle of your stomach. His finger playing with the waistband of your shorts as his lips locked back with yours, you wrapped both your arms around his neck as his hand slipped down into your shorts. Strix rubbed his finger along your underwear, teasing your crotch as you felt yourself beginning to get wet. His finger began to apply more pressure but still keeping it on the outside of your underwear, managing to spread your lips apart and trace along your clit before stopping just as he started.

You let out a sigh while still kissing, which prompted him to push his hand down your underwear, doing the same, teasing up and down your pussy lips as he was beforehand,  
“Please,” you whispered, resting your forehead against his.

He complied and slid his finger between your lips, lubing his finger with your own juices as he rubbed your clit in rough, quick circles, making your hips buck. You grabbed the waistband of your own shorts and underwear and pushed them down, until they fell to the floor, making Strix chuckle to himself. Almost as soon as the remainder of your clothes hit the floor, he pushed his finger into you, as deep as it’d go, making you let out a loud gasp mixed with a moan, your breath becoming heavier as his finger began moving in and out slowly, his thumb replacing his finger as it began to rub your clit. Your hand gripped his hair at the base of his head as his finger pushed right back in, but he stopped pumping it in and out, instead he curled his finger, hitting your spot over and over. 

When you thought he couldn’t give you more pleasure in that moment, his mouth moved back to your nipple, he bit it roughly, making you whimper in pain until it licked and sucked on it, almost like an apology for hurting you. You moaned louder and more often as his hands moved quicker, then he dropped to his knees, startling you. You raised an eyebrow as he pulled your legs slightly over his shoulders so your legs were more spread. He removed his hand completely, licking his finger that were just inside of you, you bit your lip as you watched him clean your juices from his own hand. You rested your elbows on the countertop as he licked up your slit a few times, teasing you more, then he forced two fingers into your tight cunt and lapped his tongue hastily across your sensitive clit, making your head fling back in pleasure. Your back arched as much as it could in the position you were in, and Strix didn’t do anything but speed up. His fingers stretched you, making you inner walls sting with pain but the pleasure dulled it out, but before you could get used to the sensation, his fingers were gone, leaving your empty pussy to throb wishing to be filled back up. 

Strix carried on with his tongue, allowing you your orgasm before he swiftly stood up, his fingers running along your bottom lip, forcing your mouth to open and let him shove his fingers to the back of your throat. You closed your lips around them and sucked them, tasting yourself on him, to his own amusement, once he was satisfied, he pulled them away.

“Str-”

Before you could finish, he spun you around and slammed you against the counter, making you wince as your hip bones hit it forcefully. You felt his hands run across the side of your hips and down to your arse, cupping it slightly before slapping it sharply, causing you to yelp out of pain and pleasure, then you felt it go cold behind you. You didn’t turn because you heard a zip, then something hit the floor, then you felt something push up against your entrance. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt him shove himself into you, you bit down onto your lip as he pounded into you, not even giving you time to adjust to the sudden size inside of you. Your cunt burned as he filled you up and stretched you out to your limit, his fingertips digging into your hips and surely to leave bruises by the end of the day. 

“Fuck,” a gruff growl came from behind you as a hand slithered around and grabbed your throat, pulling it back towards him and squeezing lightly as he carried on at a brutal pace.

You could barely let a moan out as your throat was being pulled and squeezed, and your eyes began watering, your hands balling up into fists as you could feel yourself about to cum for him. Strix roughly slapped your arse and parted your cheeks as he slowed his pace down, but carried on slamming into your as deep as he could, he hands trailed up and down your arse and you felt a finger rubbing across your pussy near his dick, wetting itself before it moved away, as he slammed into you, his finger forced its way into your arsehole. You screamed and your arms buckled, your chest and face resting on the cold, marble surface, your already sensitive nipples rubbing across it and adding to the pleasure. You moaned loudly, so loud that you’re sure anyone could hear you as you felt yourself tighten around his big cock, him grunting in response.

As you came, he sped back up, fucking you as fast as he could, while forcing another finger into your arse, making a scissor motion to stretch you which stung but felt amazing at the same time as his cock moving in your cunt. His fingers pumped in and out at the same pace as him in your pussy, his breathing becoming ragged and unsteady. You bit your arm as tears ran down your face, your eyes rolling back as you felt another orgasm quickly coming on, Strix managed to keep himself long enough for your third orgasm to come, he helped you ride it out before he quickly followed, he came inside of you then he collapsed against your back.

“God, I’ve fucking missed you.”


End file.
